Love Me Not.... Part 2
by madgal
Summary: This one is reeeaaalllyyy crappy, so I am expecting some really bad reviews for it! (please prove me wrong!)


**_Love Me Not.... Part Two_**   
**A/N Ok, here it is: part two of the series. There aren't really any surprises in this one, all the usual stuff, but even I haven't figured out who Hermione has a crush on, so email me with your suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: Ok, all these characters belong J. K. Rowling, but the plot is mine.**

**_Told By Ron Weasley_**

** What was _up_ with Hermione today? She didn't pay any attention at all in Potions, which was really unlike her, because normally she sat there scribbling down notes about every single thing Snape said. Then she went on a walk with Harry and came back looking as though she had been crying. I would have gone over to comfort her, but Harry was sitting there, looking as though he wanted to kill her. I hate it when those two fight, because then I'm always stuck in the middle, not knowing what to do or say. I went up to bed then, but I was woken up at around two o' clock by Harry. He looked as though he hadn't slept at all.**   
** "Ron?"**   
** "Yeah?"**   
** "Do you know who Hermione likes"**   
** "No. Why?"**   
** "Well, I asked to go out with me and she said no. When I asked her why, she said it was because she liked someone else."**   
** "Oh. Is that what you guys were fighting about?"**   
** "Yeah. Are you _sure_ you don't know who she likes?"**   
** "_Yes_ I'm sure. Now, can you _please_ go back to sleep. I'm really tired."**   
** "Ok. 'Night Ron."**   
** "'Night Harry." Harry went back to sleep, but I stayed awake, confused by all the thoughts that were swimming around in my head. Who was this guy Hermione liked? And why wouldn't she tell me or Harry about him? Unless.... it couldn't be me, could it? She kept on smiling at me today, and she definitely seemed happier than usual. Well, I'd just have to check it out tomorrow....**   
** "Morning, Herm, want some toast?" I offered her a slice of toast and she smiled and sat down beside me. Great, now was the time to ask her (subtly, of course) about her new crush. "So, who's this guy you like, then?"**   
**I asked as I poured myself some orange juice.**   
** "For God's sake, Harry! Did you have to tell everyone about it?" She said indignantly. Harry shrank into his seat, and I could tell that last night's argument was still fresh in his mind.**   
** "It was just Ron I told," he whimpered, looking uncomfortably up the Gryffindor table where Seamus Finnigan was proclaiming loudly (to anyone who would bother to listen) that he was certain it was _him_ Hermione had a crush on. Hah! As if!**   
** "So, anyway. Who is it?" I encouraged one more time.**   
** "I'm never gonna tell you, so you may as well stop wasting your breath," she retorted as she gathered up her books and left the table.**   
** "We had better not say too much," I muttered to Harry. "Or she might not help us with our homework anymore!" As I glanced up at her retreating figure, I noticed that I wasn't the only person staring at that cute ass. Malfoy was staring at her with a look of complete bliss on his face. Oh my God, this was just too freaky! I couldn't believe that Malfoy had a crush on Hermione!**   
** "Hey," I nudged Harry. "Check out Malfoy!" Harry looked over at the Slytherin table but he didn't seem as amused by Malfoy as I was.**   
** "Do you think Hermione knows about this?" I asked him.**   
** "Doubt it, she's always tried to avoid him," he replied, in a more cheerful tone of voice. "C'mon, we're gonna be late for divination."**   
** We panted as we made our way up the stairs towards the North Tower. As we entered the room we were once again hit by the powerful stink of incense that always seemed to hover around the divination room.**   
** "Good morning, students," came the misty voice of Professor Trelawney from somewhere deep inside the room. "Today we will be learning how to read palms.**   
** "Oh great," I muttered, while Lavender and Parvati looked as though they couldn't imagine a more thrilling way to spend their morning.**   
** "Ok," said Harry consulting his "Unfogging the Future". "You've got a strong Line of Heart, which means you have great affection for someone. Plus...you have a long Line of Venus which means you will have lots of love and passion in your life. God, Ron! Do you ever think about anything besides girls?!" I mumbled something unintelligible and turned bright red as I realized that I had been daydreaming about Hermione. I had never really thought of her in that way before, but she really was a beautiful person. I turned an even more vivid shade of crimson as I realized it. I had fallen for Hermione!**

**A/N: I know, I know, it was really predictable but please review anyway and give me any suggestions you have!**   
  



End file.
